A Kiss From a Rose
by usuilove21
Summary: *ON HIATUS* Kanda wasn't expecting a box to be in his room and he sure wasn't expecting a girl to be in the case. YULLEN. FEM!ALLEN
1. Chapter 1: To Wind or Not Wind

****

A Kiss From a Rose.

Chapter 1: To Wind or Not Wind.

"'To wind or not wind?' What kind of stupid question is that?" 18 year old Yu Kanda said, scoffing as he threw the ridiculous paper onto his desk, quickly grabbing his laptop and pressing the switch to turn it on.

As the computer was done loading and he got the chance to open a word document, the paper caught his attention once again.

He heard a scuffling sound from the other side of his room, and he quickly turned to see the cause. There was nothing in his room, that only had a bed and desk for necessities. It wasn't that his apartment wasn't nice, it was just he wasn't entirely used to it. And Old Man Tiedol **insisted** that he would pay for it, no matter how much he said no. Didn't he get that Kanda was leaving home so he could get away from the crazy old geezer?

He saw nothing and picked the annoying piece of paper up that wasn't worth his time; how it found it's way into his mail, he had no clue.

He inspected it for a couple of seconds before throwing it away in the end.

**The Next Day**

Kanda sighed as he walked into his three room apartment, school bag slinging off of his arm, while he was holding mail with his right hand.

He threw the bag on his wrinkled bed and sat down at the chair near his desk and looked at his mail.

Nothing caught his attention until a slip identical to the one he got yesterday.

He scowled at the paper that was in his hand.

Why was it that this one slip could manage to annoy the hell out of him.

"Che." He growled, grabbing a pen off of his desk, thinking, _'Will whoever sent this leave me __alone__ if I sign this stupid f***ing slip?' _

He quickly circled 'Wind' with his pen, before throwing the pen back on his desk and getting up, only to leave his apartment and went to the mail slot that was near his apartment complex.

After dropping the slip in the slot, he put his hands in his pocket and started walking back to his apartment. As he walked he felt a drop of water fall on his face. He looked up and saw the cloudy sky start to rain.

"Che." He said, cursing.

_'Why the hell am I even staying in England?'_ He thought, his pace quickening. '_It rains way to much. Even if it is December.'_

He soon made it too his apartment and changed out his soaking wet clothes, moving to throw them into the sink of the small sink of the kitchen.

Once he was changed he laid on his bed and slowly fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

Kanda yawned as he opened the door entering his apartment, his eyes closed and his arms behind his head, stretching. The Baka-Usagi just had to chat his ear off all day. On a Saturday.

He walked to his bed and with half open eyes, he saw a box with silver finishing on it.

"What the-?" He said, walking over to the box. "Che. I bet this is just another one of the Baka Usagi's stupid pranks."

He moved his pony-tailed raven hair to his back as it draped on the box before he opened it, an annoyed look plastered on his face.

When the box opened, his cobalt blue eyes widened with shock.

Inside was a young girl with stark white hair that went to her waist. She was curled up, with her eyes closed, wearing a black and white frilly dress that was lacy at the ends. He saw that she was wearing a lace black and white headband that was placed on the top of her head. She had a childish face that made her look like a child. (*1.)

"What the hell?"

* * *

A/N: My next fanfiction. It is a colab with the awesome **CherriAme**!  
( http:/www . fanfiction .net/u/1209292/CherriAme) She's awesome, so check her out!

**Info: **

**This is based off of Peach-pit's "Rozen Maiden".**

**Allen is a girl and the paring is Yullen. (Maybe some LaviLena.) **

I'll try an update when I can.

Don't be a drifter and leave a review! You don't have to log in (I would appreciate that though..) just leave an anonymous one! I'll update faster!

**REVIEW!**

-usuilove21


	2. Chapter 2: Maiden

****

Disclaimer: What do you think? I don't own DGM!

****

A Kiss From a Rose.

Chapter 2: Maiden.

Kanda looked at the box that held the white haired girl with pure confusion.

He found one question coming to mind.

'What the hell?' He quickly slamed the the case closed and moved to his desk, and got his laptop out and turned it on.

But soon after his eyes returned to the case and his hand started to twitch as he placed his hand on the keyboard.

He stood up and opened up the case with anger at his curiosity. He saw that the white-haired girl didn't move an inch while he was trying to ignore the case.

With slightly careful hands, he did something very uncharacteristic. He picked the girl up and placed her on his bed, switching to inspect the box.

It had black material and a metal spring in it. He moved to pick up the spring. When it was in his hand he pocketed it and moved back to the girl.

He looked at her hand and saw joints that were on her hands, conecting to her arms.

'Is this a... doll?' He thought, as he placed the dolls hand down to her side. He touched her stark white hair and saw that it was indeed real, and almost as soft as his own.

"What the hell am I doing?" Kanda muttered to himself, glaring at the air in front of him.

Despite his comment, he continued observing the white-haired doll.

He lifted her hair long white hair and saw that there was a small hole in the middle of her back. With slanted eyes, he looked at the hole, he noticed that the spring that was in the box would probably fit. He let her long hair fall onto his bed as he reached into his pocket and grabbed the spring. When it was in his hand, he moved the doll's long hair once again. That's when he noticed that her left hand was covered by a black glove.

He plucked the the black leather glove from her hand and saw that her hand was a dark red color and it had a green cross in the middle of the back of the palm.

He pulled the glove back on when he was done inspecting the hand and he moved the dolls hair out of the way, the spring still in his hand.

He gently put the spring in the doll's back and twisted it clockwise twice.

After a minute of waiting for something to happen, he gave up and moved to stand up from his seat on his bed. He moved to put the doll away back in her case, when his hands were swatted out of the way, and a voice started to speak.

"And what make you think you have the right to touch me?" The _doll_ said, landing on the wood floor of Kanda's appartment.

Kanda looked impassive as the doll slapped his hand away, even if he was truly shocked inside. She started to smooth her white hair out as he approached where she was standing.

"Che. What the _hell_ are you?" Kanda said, letting confusion seep through his voice.

"Hm?" The doll said, before walking up to Kanda, touching him on the face, showing that she was about a foot shorter than him. "So your my master this time, last time it was a female... This might be a nice change. So, what is your name pretty boy?"

It was Kanda's turn to slap her hand away.

"Che. Don't just ignore me. Who the hell are you?" Kanda roared, his left hand twitching. "And don't call me that!"

The doll got a rather twisted smile on her face.

"Father always did say to introduce myself first." She said, the twisted smile leaving her face as soon as it appeared. She extended her hand out. "Allen Walker. Nice to meet you pretty boy."

"Stupid name, it's a boy's name." Kanda said, watching Allen shrug. "And what the **HELL** are you?"

Allen sighed and said, "I doubt you will listen pretty boy, but I'll tell you anyway." She paused. "I am the first doll of the 2nd generation of Rozen Maidens."

* * *

**Listening to:** Any Kind Guy By Big Time Rush. (~~~I'm 13. I love stuff like that...)

**A/N:** Another chapter, and I updated faster than I thought I would! Yay! I got another part of the next chapter done! And when I say that, I mean maybe half of it! Yay! To bad it has doodles all over it... I can still read it though... God I am rambleing again! Haha!

OMG! 6 reviews last time! Yay! Please review again ^-^

Love you all!

XOXO,

Usuilove21~


	3. Chapter 3: Tea Time

****

A/N: Hello once again. Well, I fell off of the face of the Earth? ... Lame excuse, I know... But this chapter will be... Epic? I don't know... But, this chapter is dedicated to the AWESOME **CheriAme!** She helps me with a lot of things, and I am really grateful for that! We are Tyki-lovers, and we fangirl over Kuroshitsuji together :D. This is for her :D

Disclaimer: Hah! Me. Own DGM? NEVAR! (LoL) Katsura Hoshino, TV Tokyo, and others... Own it :D

**

* * *

******

A Kiss From a Rose.

Chapter 3: Tea Time.

Kanda raised an eyebrow at the white-haired doll in front of him.

"What the hell is that?" He said bluntly.

Allen chuckled and said, "I wouldn't expect you too. But let me educate you." sardonically. "As I said, I am the first doll of the second generation of dolls. And when I say that, I mean the second set of seven dolls that can move like so. But, my 'father' is different that of the first set's 'father'. Do you understand?" Allen said, moving her legs to sit cross-legged, a dissatisfied expression on her childish face.

"Yeah, Whatever. So how are you moving? Your a doll for christ's sake." Kanda said, annoyance and interest covering his face.

"I'll tell you once I have tea. I haven't had anything to drink in at least five years." Allen said, clapping gloved hands together.

This made Kanda stare at her. A doll, was ordering **HIM** around. In his own apartment!

"Who the hell do you think your talking to, you little shit?" Kanda said, twitching. _'Damn it! If only that old geezer didn't take Mugen away...'_

With a low growl in his throat, he said "I think you should re-think your statement." He was now in front of Allen, his hand balled into a fist.

"Hm," Allen said, face impassive at the intimidating taller man in front of her. "You're going to end up getting me tea anyways, so it's no use to not listen to me. And while I'm at it, I should tell you that you can't hurt me with your fists. Only _certain_ things can injure me. Now chop, chop." She said, clapping her hands at each 'chop'.

"F**k no! My house, my rules!" He roared, grabbing the collar of her dress, making her feet dangle in the air as he held her eye level, her silvery white hair swishing at her waist.

"Hm, is that really wise of you?" She said, a menacing smile coming onto her face. "Because I can rip up my clothes and say the man in apartment... 3.A is it? Kidnapped me and did naughty things to me. I don't think that would be the best thing for you. With how the world is and all." The menacingly sweet smile plastered on her face, as she had a staring contest with Kanda.

"Che." Kanda said, dropping Allen on her bottom, before leaving the room and walking to the small kitchen.

"That's what I thought." Allen mumbled lowly, rubbing her bottom.

About 2 to 3 minutes later, Kanda returned, holding a Japanese-style tea cup.

Stomping, be mada his way to Allen who found her way to the chair at his desk. He thrusted the cup in her direction, making it make a 'sloshing' sound.

She looked at the green liquid, smiled slightly, and started to drink.

"Mmm, Grean tea. Originaly from China in the Song Dynasty. Is this Gyokuro? Or maybe Sencha or Tamaryokucha? I can't tell, after all, this is my first time being awake in five years. I can't distinguish tastes that well; I never really could." She said, placing the cup down on Kanda's desk.

Kanda looked at her. He was Japanese, but he didn't know all _that_ much about tea... But lucky him; note sarcasm, he knew just enough.

"Its Sencha. All three taste different. Now get back to your story." Kanda said, casualy changing the subject.

"Ah yes, as I promissed." She said, closing her eyes. "As you know, most dolls can't move. But the 'Rozen Maiden' have a 'heart' inside them; just as the humans do. But their is a difference between the contents of the 'heart', do you understand what I am saying so far?"

Kanda; who was now sitting cross-legged on his bed, nodded, his arms crossed.

"Very good. Now, the First Generation's 'heart' was something called the 'Rosa Mystica'. If removen, the doll will become lifeless and; in other words, dead. They'll be forever lost in time, becoming regular dolls, as the other who took the 'Rosa Mystica', they will get the power and strength that the other held. The second generation however, has a completely different source of power. Their are two sets of power that my 'father' used to awaken the seven dolls of the second generation. Either the substance called 'Innocence' or the substance called 'Dark Matter'. Most of the dolls have 'Dark Matter', while two have 'Innocence'. 'Father' had... Problems creating 'innocence', he only managed to create two. So he 'put it in his more prominent dolls'." Allen said, a distant look in her gray-blue eyes.

"Which one do you have?" Kanda asked, steely. The look on his face said that he was less than happy to ask.

"Oh? So you caught on. Smart boy. Well, I was the very first doll that 'father' ever made, so he didn't know which too use. So I have both 'Innocence' and 'Dark Matter' residing withen me. I am the only one with both, meaning that I might be the most... Special upon the second generation. But we are all special, we all have special powers that others; nor humans, can have. But the power can only be used when another is near, and I can't sense any of my siblings that are 'awake' yet." Allen said, sighing.

"What kind of power?" Kanda asked reluctantly.

"People from this universe would call it 'magic' of a sort." Allen said, sardonically, a glint shinning in her eyes.

"Magic? Your shitting me, right? And what about 'this universe'?" Kanda said, getting slightly annoyed.

"I am not from this universe; galexy acctually." She said, plainly.

"Okay, anymore of this shit, and your out." Kanda growled, making Allen chuckle.

"Kanda, Kanda, Kanda." She said, shaking her head. "I am telling you the bald-faced truth. Your looking at the world with half-rimmed glasses. Think of the stars. Do you know how many are in the Milky Way alone?"

"Che, don't know, don't really care." Kanda said, looking away.

"You should. The Milky Way has at least 100 Billion stars and at the most 400 billion stars. Every galexy has an average of 200 billion stars. That's more than proof that other life forms exist. You should look at the universe with a different perspective, Kan-da." Allen said, shaking a finger at Kanda.

"Listen you, I did not ask for a freakin' science lesson, got that Beansprout?" Kanda said, leaning forwards.

"Beansprout? Whatever do you mean, Ba-Kan-da. I am just trying to get you to see this from my point of view. I am indeed from a different universe, one that is; dare I say it, more advanced than the state the Earth is now. But I must admit, Earth has always hit home with me, but if only the war and famine would stop..." She said, placing a gloved hand on her cheek. She used sarcasm at 'Dare I say it'.

"If your from another galexy, why the hell are you here?" Kanda asked, bluntly.

"Sometimes Kanda," She started, a sad look overcoming her face. "Its better not to know."

* * *

**A/N:** I had to end it there. It's getting way to late. (3:11AM here in California.) I was shocked at the turn for the sci-fi that it took, but I love it! I am a big fan of Sci-fi personaly, so I hope it came out well. All this info is true, it is one of the many conversations that I have with my father on a daily basis. But I don't know if I got it well, completly corect, so I'll just blame it on my age as always! So: "I don't know if the info is truely corect or not, since I am only 13 years old.". It's starting to get old. But I know I'm most likely corect... But it scares me how much I know about space. Truth is, my biggest fear is dying in a space related death. But after a writer; and possibly actress, I would love to work for... NASA. it would be bloody cool. Learning about the above and beyond. [Happy sigh.]

Okay, I'm done ranting for once, so I hope you enjoyed this! Favorite and review please! I will love you forever I you do!

See you next Saturday!

**Chapter 4: Forever Frozen in Time. **

XOXO,

Usuilove21 10/17/10. 


	4. Chapter 4: Forever Frozen in Time

**A Kiss From A Rose.**

**A/N:** Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo! Happy Saturday! Hahaha!

Watching: Harry Potter And The Sorcerers Stone. (Yes, I am a HUGE Harry Potter nerd. And Proud of it!)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Forever Frozen in Time. **

The sad look that covered Allen's face was a sad one.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Kanda said bluntly, despite what she just said.

Allen sighed. "Your not going to give up unless I tell you, will you?"

"No." Kanda said, making Allen sigh again.

"I can't tell you everything. But I might be able to tell you one of two things..." She said, trailing off.

"Well?" Kanda said, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

Allen hesitated. "My galaxy was destroyed. Well, that's what I think. My 'father' told me, and only me, that their was something that was going to come to destroy the galaxy. My 'father' wanted to protect us, so he sent me and my five sisters to this galaxy, just so we were safe..."

"Why would he do that?" Kanda said, rudely.

"I don't know... He considered us as his children... So did his wife... I was actually a model of a child that they had, but died of sickness when he was very young. I was told that story billions of times. I know it by heart..." She said sadly. "But of course, their was a difference between, my sisters and I, my 'father', my 'mother', and the child that I was based off of... They aren't forever frozen in time..."

"Cut the sob story." Kanda said bluntly.

"You're the one who asked, Bakanda." Allen said, resting her hand on her cheek.

"And? I didn't ask for no sob story." said Kanda.

Allen just sighed in return. "Do you have anything to eat?"

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Kanda growled.

"Because I already told you why, now go get me something to eat." Allen said.

Kanda growled, but got up and went to his kitchen.

"Stupid doll..." He muttered under his breath grabbing an apple from the table, followed by a pear.

"Ah, so your back." Allen said, eyes focusing on the fruit. "Is that all you have?"

"For now," Kanda said, thrusting the fruit in her direction. "You got a problem with that?"

"No," She said rolling her eyes. "Not at all..."

* * *

**A/N:** I half-assed this chapter. I don't expect anyone to review... It sucked balls... Probably because I've been wanting to go and watch "Kuroshitsuji" and "Darker Than Black". I'm not in a mood for writing today anyways... Sorry! I didn't have much ideas... um, I'll see you in like, two weeks?

**XOXO, **

**Usuilove21**


	5. Chapter 5: Lavi part I

**A Kiss From A Rose.**

**A/N: **Just wanted to update this, was having a want to write Fem!Allen.

Been wantin' to write this for a while. Lavi comes in!

Chapter is dedicated to:** CherriAme**, who wanted me to write this chapter.

**Listening to: **Down to You by Abingdon boys school

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lavi part I**

Kanda yawned slightly as he left his apartment, heading out to school.

Two days had passed since the doll appeared, and she was a constant annoyance. Asking for things... Che.

"Yuu-chan!" A voice said behind him, once he was a good distance away from his apartment.

Kanda reluctantly turned around and grimaced once he saw who it was.

It was Lavi Bookman; AKA The "Baka-Usagi". He had straight red hair that fell to his shoulders, an eye-patch on his right eye; his other one was a bright green color, and a bright smile on his face. He was wearing the same thing as Kanda, but in a different way, with added things.

A white dress shirt that was rolled up to his mid arms, a red tie, and black pants, and black shoes.

As he ran to Kanda, his hair flew behind him, showing that he had a black hoop earring on his left ear, while the other had a green stud in it.

Kanda dodged him, and Lavi fell on the floor, face first.

"What was that for Yuu-chan?" Lavi said, clutching his face in pain.

"I told you never to call me that, Baka Usagi!" Kanda barked loudly in Lavi's face.

"But, Yuu-pon! We're married! Shoudn't the wife have the privilege to call the husband his nam-" Lavi was cut off by a fist punching him in the face.

Kanda didn't say anything as he walked away, ignoring the odd looks he got from onlookers.

* * *

"Come on Yuu! You know you didn't have to deck Eshii today." Lavi said, bitting into a sandwich, muttering, "Yum, ham..."

"...It was necessary." Kanda said, glaring at Lavi.

"No it wasn't Yuu, now you got us double detention." Lavi said, finishing up half of the sandwich, rather sadly.

"It's not my fault that the art-moron decided to call me out."

"True, but still. What will I do after school now?" Lavi asked, putting on a kicked puppy-err rabbit- expression.

"Hell if I care." Kanda said, getting up and slinging his bag on his shoulder and walking away.

"Hey wait!" Lavi said, stuffing his sandwich in his mouth.

"Jeez Yuu-chan..." Lavi muttered, catching up with Kanda. "What class do we got next? ...Math right?"

"Don't care."

"I knew you wouldn't know. I know, I was just testing you. Your really lacking spirit Yuu."

"Shut up Baka."

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to go by fast, since both of them were already leaving detention, and heading out of the high-school.

"Ugh, can I stop by your house for a sec Yuu?" Lavi said, yawning.

"Whatever." Kanda said, clearly forgetting about his... new roommate.

They made their ways to the third floor, where Kanda's apartment was stationed.

Opening the door, Kanda stepped out of his shoes and went into his kitchen, going to make some Soba. Lavi made his way to Kanda's room.

What he saw made him take a double take.

Sitting in the room was Allen, sitting at Kanda's desk, hovering over the tea cup, tapping her fingers on the wood irritated.

She looked up and Blue-gray met green.

"Ah, you there, give me a refill, yes." Allen said, picking up the green tea cup.

Lavi stood in Kanda's room, his jaw slacked open.

"YUU-CHAN!"

* * *

A/N: ...I enjoyed this chapter very much... I always enjoy things with Lavi though. Yes, Lavi will be in this lots. So I hope that I'll be able to make him say funny stuff.

Thanks for reading, I'll update soon! Review!

XOXO,

Usuilove21


	6. Authors Note: Hiatus

**Authors Note: Important.**

I am very sorry, but "**A Kiss From a Rose**" is going on a hiatus for a while. I don't know how long, but I have other priorities. Homework is one. But also is getting my own book written and published(Hopefully in 2011 or 2012). I am also having problems in life, I almost got expelled for one yesterday (Thursday, December 10th) and I can't risk that again.

I fell really bad putting this on Hiatus, but I have to do what I have to do, don't I? Once I am finished with one of my other stories, I'll have more time too write.

I'll probably update sooner or later, just not too leave anyone hanging, so maybe an update will be here sooner or later. Who knows, Maybe their will be an update during Christmas Vacation.

Thank you for listening to me.

XOXO,

Usuilove21.


End file.
